Star Fox The Veltro Blitz
by CommanderDelta2468
Summary: The Veltro Blitz takes place immediately after Star fox assault and the star fox team find themselves pitted against Veltro an army from another galaxy and armed with advanced weaponry can they stop it before all of lylat is destroyed
1. Chapter 1

StarFox: Veltro Blitz

(Here is my first fan fic my name is subject delta 2468 and this is starfox the veltro blitz I hope you like the story and always leave your reviews if you want me to stop then I'll stop) also inspiration for the first chapter is from starfox revenge by rogue 101 by the way read it and you'll love it

Chapter 1: The Facility

Screams of agony echoed through the dark corridors. Screams of patients suffering from the worst forms of torture and experiments ever known. But they were all too common for the prisoners here, but still it poured fear into them. Soldiers would come to the prison, collect several prisoners, and take them away; they would be tortured or experimented on, then returned to their cells.

Three soldiers were walking through one of the corridors; black armour would have hid them in the darkness if it weren't for their glowing red lenses, the prisoners backed away from their cell doors or screamed at them, as they walked past. They eventually stopped in front of one cell, on the door in red was: 313.

'Are you sure about this?' asked a nervous Private.

'The "Doctor" said he wanted Prisoner 52948!' replied the Corporal.

'But..."he" is Prisoner 52948.'

'PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER! We're lucky enough not to be collecting from "The Vault".'

The Corporal opened the door to the dark cell, inside was a small bed, a bucket and a roll toilet paper. Curled up on the bed, was an orange vulpine in a tattered and bloody, black prison jumpsuit with a large collar around his neck.

'Get up!' boomed the Corporal.

The vulpine didn't move, the Corporal pointed at one of the Privates, then at the vulpine. The Private walked over and reached out to the vulpine. Suddenly, the vulpine grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. The vulpine got up and threw the Private into the wall as the second one pounced onto his back. The vulpine grabbed him, pulled him over the top of his head and slammed him into the ground. Suddenly, he felt an electrical shock pulse through his body from his collar; he dropped to the ground while holding his collar and looked at the Corporal, who was holding a type of remote.`

'Ha ha! I like the fact that you still have some fight in you, Fox McCloud, but it will do you no good.' Said the Corporal. 'Pick him up!'

The two Privates picked up themselves up them, then lifted Fox by the arms and dragged him out of the cell and down the corridor. They walked through dark corridors of the prison until they reached a lift, they walked inside and the Corporal pressed a button. The lift jolted as it moved upwards. It climbed several floors before it came to a sudden stop, the doors opened and Fox was nearly blinded by the bright light.

Fox's eyes began to adjust as he was dragged along, when they had adjusted; he saw he was being dragged along a grey, brightly lit corridor, with doors to laboratories and store rooms on both sides. Men and women in white lab coats and pale blue jumpsuits walked up and down, entering and exiting rooms. Fox was dragged past a reflective container; he looked at it to see a battered reflection of his face, there were large bruises and cuts all over, some were still bleeding, there was a scar cut across his left eye, and another across the right side of his mouth.

Eventually, they stopped in front of a pair of double doors, above them, written in red was: Lab-285. The doors opened to reveal a male ape, wearing a long, white, blood stained lab coat, bloody gloves and a white mask over his mouth.

'Ah, Prisoner 52948, or should I call you Fox?' he asked coldly.

Fox couldn't answer, but he knew what was coming next. The ape pointed towards a table in the centre of barely lit room, surrounded by different devices and computers, but the most terrifying thing was a stand with a device on top, which had several needles sticking out of one end. The soldiers dragged him to the table, picked him up and strapped him to the table.

'Wait outside!' said the Doctor.

The soldiers turned around and walked out the doors. Fox looked around; other scientists were looking at the devices and computers. Some were attaching several straps to him, which had wires sticking out from them and were attached to a machine, along with some needles and sensors. Suddenly, the doors opened and two people, in grey protective clothing that covered them from head to toe, entered with, a large metal create between them. Fox had an idea of what was inside, but wished it wasn't.

They opened the create, a cloud of white mist flowed out as they pulled out a large metal cylinder, a yellow chemical could be seen inside because of some glass on the container, on it, written in black: Chemical X108. Fox began to struggle as they carried it over to the device with needles, they placed it inside the stand, removed the lid, placed a lid that had several small pipes sticking out of it and leading up to the device. Fox continued to struggle against the straps, when a sudden shock shot through his body.

'Don't struggle McCloud,' hissed the Doctor, 'you will only make the pain worse, oh who am I kidding? It will be just as bad, ha ha ha!'

Fox growled as the Doctor ordered one of the scientists to move the needle device, called an Injector, right beside him. He watched as the device was moved right next to the table, the scientist, a white husky, looked at a small screen behind it. She pressed a few buttons on a keyboard below it, and the device lifted up on an arm, moved over the middle of his torso and turned down to him. She pressed a few more keys and some of the needles shot on arms and moved to certain spots above his body, two were over his upper chest, four over his arms, two over his hips, four over his legs, one over each of his foot and two over his face, while five remained where they were.

Fox looked up at the needles, and then towards the scientist, she turned to face him. She walked around the table until she was behind his head; she bent down to him, avoiding the needles. She then pressed her lips against his and forced her tongue into his mouth. She soon pulled back and looked at him again.

'Such a same,' she said bluntly,

She walked around to the injector, while Fox looked at her with disgust. She began to press more buttons. The needles moved down towards Fox, the two by his face stopped each side of his muzzle and turned 90 degrees to face his muzzle.

'Activate the tank.' ordered the Doctor.

The husky pressed more buttons and the yellow chemical flowed out of the tank, along the tubes and into the syringes at the ends.

'Commence the experiment.' Order the Doctor again.

The needles shot straight into Fox and began to inject the chemical into him. Fox yelled in pain of the needles piercing his flesh, and as the chemical entered into him, he felt it burn him from the inside. He began to shake from the pain.

'Heart rate is increasing rapidly, Doctor.' Said a green lizard.

'Begin sampling and analysing blood.' Replied the Doctor.

'Doctor, 10% of X108 has been injected and increasing.' Reported the husky.

'Increase injection rate.'

Fox felt more burning as the chemical poured into him; he gritted his teeth and shook more violently as he it poured into him. He didn't hear the scientist clearly over the pain, but he was able to hear little parts of the conversations over it.

'25% injection of X108 and increasing.'

'Brian patterns show strong reactions towards X108.' Said a snow leopard.

'Prepare for Electro-Enhanced Reaction Process.'

Fox struggled to keep himself from going insane because of the pain, he had suffered from similar experiments but this one was the worst so far. The pain was beyond unbearable, but there was one thing in his mind that was holding him together.

'50% injection of X108 and increasing.'

'Electro-Enhanced Reaction Process ready Doctor.' Said a red eagle.

'Commence the process.'

The eagle pressed a few buttons and then turned a dial. Blots of electricity ran across the wires and spread all over Fox's body. Fox roared in pain as the electricity pulsed through every part of his body. He shook in such an aggressive manner that he might have broken free from his straps.

'100% injection of X108.'

'Fully reaction of X108 and Subjects body.'

'Cut power! Remove the injector.'

Fox felt the electricity disappear and the needles remove themselves from his body. He stopped shaking. He tried to look around, but he didn't have the strength. He felt the scientist remove straps on his body, he then heard the Doctor call for the Soldiers to come back in. The soldiers walked over to him and pulled him off the table. Fox hit the ground hard with a thud, he tried to pick himself up but he couldn't. The two Privates picked him up, dragged him out of the lab and down the corridors towards his cell.

'That is the 16th chemical we have injected into him,' reported the Doctor. 'Prepare for another field test to make sure it has had no effect on his other abilities.'

The Corporal opened the door to Fox's cell and the Privates chucked him inside. Fox hit the ground as they closed and locked the door. With what little strength he had, Fox crawled over to his bed and climbed in. His body ached as he closed his eyes. But he was unable to sleep; the memory of how he came here haunted his mind.

**Flashback**

Cornerian forces were engaged in a heated battle with Venom forces over Venoms orbit. Intel had confirmed that remnants of Andross' forces were regrouping at Venom in massive numbers. Clearly, they had to be gotten rid of, Star Fox had been hired to help Cornerian forces do the job. Unfortunately, despite being smaller in numbers, Venom forces had been outfitted more advanced weaponry than ever, so Corneria was forced to send nearly its entire fleet to meet them.

Star Fox flew along the hull of a Venomian Battlecruiser and bombed out its mid-section, causing the ship to split into two halves. Several squadrons of Arwings flew behind the team as they flew deeper into the Venomian fleet. They flew past a Cornerian Cruiser as it exploded from heavy fire from another Battlecruiser, debris sprayed in all directions, the fighters divided to avoid it. Some were hit by the debris, while others were hit by laser fire and missiles, the rest were able to pass with their lives.

'Man, can't these bitches just take a hint? They keep on coming, and we keep on beating.' Said Falco.

'If they did, our lives would be completely boring!' said Slippy in a-matter-of-fact tone.

'Good point.'

They fought their way through all of Venoms forces until they were at the centre, however things had gotten tougher and were about to get out of hand, but if they could destroy the main Battlecruiser, their forces would become disorganised.

They attacked its mid-section, and had nearly destroyed it; if a large number of Venomian fighters hadn't attacked and forced them to disperse. The dogfight between the two sides waged with Cornerian fighters gaining the advantage. Fox downed another fighter and had a clear shot of the mid-section.

'I can't shake this guy; he's going to hit me!'

It was Krystal's voice. Fox froze, he could destroy the Battlecruiser and end this battle now, but he risked losing Krystal. He couldn't bear to think about it. Without a second thought, Fox took off after the fighter who was attacking Krystal. He fired at him and watched as he span out of control into another fighter.

'Thank you Fox, remind me to reward you latter.' Said Krystal in a seductive tone. Fox's face went a dark red.

However, their little moment was ruined when a fighter opened fire on Fox. Fox did everything he could to avoid him, but no matter what, he couldn't shake him. Eventually, the fighter was able to make a critical hit against his Arwing. Fox began spinning out of control and heading towards Venoms surface. The fighter followed him, but was destroyed by Krystal.

'FOX!' screamed Krystal over the com; tears were building in her eyes. Fox looked at her face on the screen.

'KRYSTAL! I LOVE YOU!' shouted Fox, right before the screen and com broke into static.

Fox's Arwing sped towards Venom at an incredible rate. The outside of his ship was starting to be engulfed in fire. He tried to level out his Arwing as it shot above the ground. There was a sudden jolt as it hit and grinded along the surface, the nose of it dug into the ground, tearing it up.

It came to a slow stop; Fox felt like he had been drained of energy, he looked around to see several figures in black armour standing near his ship, their red eye lenses glaring at him. He stared at them as everything faded into darkness.

**Flashback ends**

Life for Fox was horrible after that. He had been tortured and used as a lab rat countless times. He felt nothing but anger and hatred towards them for putting him through this. There would be a time where he would be able to turn the tables on them, torture them as they did him, kill them in the most brutal ways. But he doesn't have to

Hope you enjoy the first chapter and I am currently working on the 2nd chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 and the mysterious soldiers

6 months later

The Doctor looked at the burnt corpse of a tiger on the table. He turned towards the other scientists, who were keeping their distance away from him.

"Inform command that Chemical: U174 is a complete failure." He ordered in a disappointed tone.

"Doctor, what about Fox McCloud? Maybe we could use him as another test subject." Suggested a grey Koala.

"NO! Subject 222 had received more chemical injections than Subject 426. Using Fox would be a waste."

"But Doctor, you know that command is disappointed that we haven't been able to produce a single subject to serve as the base for the super soldier project," said a brown bear. "Most of the subjects die on the first experiment, some of our more successful ones die from multiple chemical reactions inside their bodies and some of the others are so dangerous that they need to be locked in 'The Vault'. We have very few successful subjects."

"Do you think I am 'not' aware of the situation? Why don't we use you as a new test subject?"

The bear backed away in fear, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up.

"No! Then inform command that Chemical: U174 is a failure!"

1 month later

Four soldiers were standing around a black ape who was wearing a black general's uniform which had a white trim and red star on his shoulders and cap. His left eye was replaced by a red lens, with the ends of a scar sticking out of the top and bottom of his eye. He was waiting impatiently for the Doctor in the command centre. Soon, the Doctor entered with fresh blood on his lab coat.

"Ah, General, apologies for the state of me, my work can be messy." said the Doctor with a chuckle. He was taller than the General, but the General had a bigger build.

"Don't play games with me, 'Doctor. I am here about your failure of the Super Soldier Project. You haven't been able to create a single subject to use as the projects base! You were given a deadline which you failed to up hold."

"But General, science doesn't work like that; it is all about trial and error. Sometimes, things do take longer then accounted for."

"Listen here, you have been giving plenty of time and we have been pushing the deadline back, but now you are hanging by a thread. Ghost Company does not tolerate failures. In one week, you will be given the last mutagen for the project; you will perform the experiment on one of the Subjects in front of me and the other Founders. And 'Doctor', if we don't see any results, the project will be cancelled and it will be on your head. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Replied the Doctor, he closed his right hand into a fist and placed it over his chest, below his left shoulder. "Hail Andross."

The General did the same. "Hail Andross."

The General turned on his heels and walked away, his bodyguards followed. The Doctor's face twisted as he left. He sat down at this desk in the Command Centre and checked the name of the mutagen, Chemical: Z213. He began looking over multiple files of the different subjects. He gritted his teeth; he had one chance to keep this project alive, but who to choose, most of the Subjects wouldn't be able to handle this Mutagen, it was a class Z-type, one of the most dangerous types ever, only a few had survived the process and they had ended up in 'The Vault'.

He could use a Subject from 'The Vault', they were more likely to handle it, but was it worth the risk of taking a subject from there and making them more dangerous. He looked through the list until he saw Subject 426: Prisoner52948-Fox McCloud; he cursed himself for not thinking of him before. Fox McCloud had gone through a total of 27 experiments and was still alive and wasn't a threat. He smiled evilly to himself.

1 week later

Fox was curled up on his blood stained bed; his insides were burning everywhere from whatever they had been putting inside him. It was strange, for a week he had been left alone, but before that, he had been tortured and experimented on heavily for seven months, and he was now called Subject 426, as well as Prisoner 52948. Despite been alone in a dark cold cell, he preferred it here than the rest of the facility. The only problem was that he needed his bucket emptied and a new roll of toilet paper.

Suddenly, he heard his cell door unlocking and opening, he knew it wasn't going to last. It was the Corporal and the two Privates. But they looked different instead of their usual appearance they looked completely different they even wore masks to hide their identities

Please get up said the Corparal.

Fox got up not expecting to fight waiting for the shock from his collar but it never came they then walked him towards the all familiar route normally he would be scared but now he didn't feel scared these 3 masked soldiers made him feel somewhat...safe they took fox to a lab marked 101 in red.

Don't worry everything will be okay said the Corparal

they strapped fox to the table and they removed his collar he looked around and saw the doctor and he saw the three soldiers

The doctor who had his teeth gritted said, Today we either succeed or fail in this experiment Hail Andross the scientists put their right hands in fists and put them up to their chests below their left shoulders and shouted Hail Andross only but the three soldiers didn't salute

Begin the exper... the doctor was caught off when the corparal shouted

ALL POINTS GO LOUD GO LOUD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the escape

(For this chapter I decided to use fox's point of view also i didn't mention this all starfox characters go to nintendo and rights)

I was strapped to the table ready to be filled with god knows what my insides were burning but when I heard that soldier give orders I couldn't believe it the three soldiers opened fire on the scientists and injured the doctor I didn't know what was going on they removed their masks and I saw a Fox with black fur, a cat, and a another fox with a light tan fur , they removed the ghost company badges to reveal an insignia with a shield with two swords and the initials read A.C.M. they unstrapped me but not before taking the doctor and strapping him to the same table and he said to him.

Mr tong prepare to die

(normal point of view)

All right im breaking radio silence said the fox, Eyeball podus is secure how is it on your end, from the radio fox heard a voice

you guys need to get out of there they just signaled the red alert and they are going to throw everything they got, all right get as many as you can and meet us at the LZ Dewce you there, yep im in a cargo ship ready for evac, All right boys snake formation protect the VIP

With this they took off past the prison facility taking down as many guards as they could before making it to the LZ they loaded up onto the ship that was marked with the same insignia as there shoulders and took off and unknown to them all another soldier was watching he wore a flexible kevlar and polymide sneaking suit and carried a katana his face was covered in a mask but his tail could be seen indicating he was a cat he had watched the whole battle unfold his name is NULL

chapter 3 part 2 the ride to the great fox

Dewce plot a course for the great fox we have a delivery to make said the fox his name was cody mcsheen a soldier with the allied colonial marines along with his squadmates ticktock, Eyeball, Dewce and monty his own team eyeball was doing medical attention for fox who needed it and gave him a shot that had a navy blue tint to it Fox screamed in pain as the needle was injected but it would stop the chemicals put in him from killing him after a few short hours they arrived at the great fox

All right guys I'll get fox in stay here his team gave a yes sir and with that cody hoisted fox on his shoulders and got him inside he was careful not to set off any alarms but he did so he put fox on the ground in the hangar and ran off meanwhile his team mates peppy,slippy,falco and krystal had just been woken up by the alarm and investigated when they got to the hangar all they saw was an orange vulpine only in jet black boxers cody having removed his jumpsuit and left fox a pair of clothes everyone was so shocked to see fox after just 6 months of believing he was dead here he was krystal who was just as happy thought_ Thank you for whoever brought him back_ I can't believe it said peppy fox is alive come on Krystal said let's get him to bed they hoisted up fox and carried him into his room placed him in his bed and covered him with a blanket with that everyone went back to sleep but krystal stayed for awhile before kissing the sleeping vulpine on his muzzle before saying goodnight and herself going to bed

Okay I hope you like this chapter and i know i didn't add a lot of grammar but it's how I write but I will soon get chapter 4 out soon and with that goodnight


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 home sweet home

here is my 4th chapter for this story i think it might be terrible but it's my desicion so without further ado enjoy

Fox's room 4:30 AM

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH was all that fox could say as he woke up every inch of his fur was covered in sweat and his eyes stung from the nightmare that he had he was dreaming about the events that had happened in the previous 3 chapters

I am i dreaming thought the vulpine he decided to do an old trick and gave his arm a pinch and to his surprise he didn't wake up to find himself on the prison facility in venom but in his own room on the great fox he sighed at the relief that he was home he went to his closet to fetch his clothes but he couldn't find them he knew he couldn't just walk around in his underwear all day so he decided to go to the laundry room to find his clothes but instead went to the hangar and found his arwing missing and a set of clothes on the floor he picked them up and examined them the top was a Conerian Titans t shirt with the signature titans logo on the front and on the back he found his lastname and the number 1 on the back and the bottoms consisted of the same thing a pair of navy blue sweat pants with a yellow stripe running down each pant leg (the conerian Titans is a baseball team that I made up and the color of the team uniform is Blue and gold same as conerian mdu's) wihtout hesitation fox put the clothes on the pants were made of a cloth so they acted as pajama pants and with that he went back to his room and went back to sleep

3 hours later

Fox woke up again screaming now the pajamas he was wearing were now covered in sweat he had the same nightmare that he had 3 hours ago he than heads for the kitchen to make breakfast and finds all of his teammates waiting for them while fox is confused they give him big hugs and say to him that they are glad he is safe fox while still confused says to them

Guys what happened

Peppy explains that what happened to fox is how he was shot down while trying to protect krystal Fox while shocked asked

How long was I gone, You were gone for 6 months Falco said. We thought you were dead last night we were sleeping when we heard the great foxes intruder alarm sound off but when we got to the hangar we found you sleeping so we took you to bed said krystal, wow so I wasn't dreaming, fox are you okay said slippy, nothing it's nothing Im just glad to be back home with my friends he said while trying to fight back tears, they soon ask how he survived and what happened at the prison facility where he was at but he said he didn't want to talk about it but later that night krystal walked into fox's room as he was ready to go to bed asked fox what happened at first he didn't want to talk but krystal assured him Fox soon begins to break down in tears while peppy,slippy and falco hear the whole conversation Fox explains he had been tortured and used as a lab rat and that he thought he would die.

But said Fox through tears there were 3 soldiers who were not venom remnants they rescued me and took me back I didn't know who they were or why they did it, Fox still crying hugs krystal and continues to sob

It's okay fox, krystal said also trying to fight back tears after hearing fox's story of being tortured and being injected with who knows what and being treated in such horrible ways.

Your safe we wont let them hurt you anymore she said

they tried to ...Krystal fox said still sobbing tears

later that night the two fox's slept in each others arms

(Okay yeah I just finished chapter 4 and i got to say it's pretty good so far and I think that adding fox crying might add up the sadness that i'm going for in the last chapter now if your wondering who the allied colonial marines are and who were the soldiers who helped fox escape i will explain everything in an origin story but for right now im going to stop with the veltro blitz for right now because I have to focus on school but come christmas break is when i will be able to add more chapters and might work on more stories and yes I said stories this is a fanfiction but the others are going to be my own stories that I will work on and reference in this story so for right now enjoy the chapters and see you all on christmas break)

also I almost forgot leave reviews good and bad and goodnight to you all


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 meet Ocelot

(Hey guys I'm back and I know I haven't been able to get to the action yet I know but this and the next chapter is just when Fox is still trying to recuperate from what he experienced at grozny grad) I do not own starfox or any of it's characters

The great Fox 5:30 am

Fox had woken up again screaming he had the same nightmare him back at the prison and being experimented on his clothes were once again matted with another degree of sweat and his eyes stung from the tears he had from his dream only this time instead of being alone in his room a familiar blue furred hand touched his shoulder

Fox what's wrong asked krystal who was just woken up by fox screaming she was clad in a black t shirt and wore white sweat pants she didn't have her jewellry on. Fox then hugged her and began to cry again

I saw them... their coming back for me fox said between tears

Krystal who understood what fox meant and began to silently cry she didn't know what to do she knew fox was scared and fearful of what his dream meant but when fox hugged her he felt safer(by the way fox still has the clothes he had on in chapter 4)

It's okay fox it's okay was only she said. Fox couldn't speak but only kept crying in her arms.( if you don't get it fox is fearful that they the venom remnants might come back and take him away from his friends) Peppy,Falco and slippy who had just woken up because of fox's screaming came rushing into the room slippy and falco only wore white t shirts and a pair of white boxers while peppy had on flannel pajamas

FOX WHAT IS WRONG falco shouted

FALCO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG krystal had shouted back at the blue avian

Everybody calm down and shouting and screaming isn't going to work everybody we need to talk right now krystal can you come to Peppy said Krystal went to get up but fox just kept hugging her

Krystal... please don't Fox said

Don't worry fox she said while getting the scared vulpine off of her and layed him back down

I'll be back soon with that they left his room and headed to the tv room

Okay fox has got to be going crazy falco said

Maybe slippy said

No you guys fox is just scared was all the hare said

oh really peppy then explain why fox woke up screaming 3 times

Well maybe because he was tortured, used as a lab rat and raped for 6 months krystal said with a serious tone

Krystal fox is tough he can handle it The avian said

No he can't falco you saw the look in his eyes he was scared and he's counting on us to help him

Krystal is right peppy said we need to help fox

listen I'll go get him and we can talk to him and with that krystal walked to fox's room grabbed the vulpine and brought him to the living room everybody sat by him but fox still had the fearful look

Now fox krystal began we want you to tell us exactly what happened at that facility you were at it might help you if you tell us

I cant... fox said already beginning to form tears

krystal then sat next to fox and said to him it's okay fox your safe now they won't get you she said assuring him

with that fox began to tell his story of his experiences in the facility the treatment he got the beatings from the soldiers the cold steel of knives digging into him and above all else the chemicals that they had put in him it brought back terrible memories and fox began to cry again while everybody else had tears of their own even falco yes starfox's own ace pilot even was spilling tears everybody felt the fear in him with that fox felt better that he told his friends what happened but above all else they were happy he told them and with that they were ready to start their day

Krystal decided to make fox his own breakfast and hers, while everybody else ate theirs fox never moved from his spot on the couch he wasn't now scared but had a sense of curiosity on his mind krystal sensed what he was thinking and heard evey thought he had

_Who were those soldiers who saved me the vulpine thought they saved me but why... i dont know he then thought _about something else or someone else _Andy he thought he was the most kind person i ever met when I was in there he was the only one who was nice to me he was like a brother I never had but who was ghost company and those soldiers with the name ACM i dont know maybe i should just get something to eat god knows I need it _

with that krystal came to him and handed fox a bowl of cereal and asked if they could watch a movie

Sure krystal fox said as he went to the dvd rack and looked at the dvd's he had what do you want to watch

surprise me she said

alright Fox began to look around until he saw a movie that caught his eye it wasn't a movie he knew of

_Fuzz he thought when did i remember buying this and who's alex mear he isn't a known lylat actor (he then began to read the contents in his head) experience the best action movie since bad company join detectives John tanner and Isaac Washington as they are partnered up to defeat the drug lord Varga before all of Los angeles is consumed in crime and corruption _Fox looked at the cover of the movie and saw a Fox and a black cat the fox wore a charcoal suit with no tie on his dress shirt and all black oxfords performing a dive attack and shooting with two blaster pistols the black cat wore a yellow tshirt and blue jeans and all black converse sneakers using one pistol could be good fox said with that he popped the dvd in the player and the movie started up the trailers showed other movies staring the same actor one was about a group of soldiers in a war and the group was called bad company the second trailer showed a fox wearing a black leather jacket a black t shirt and olive cargo pants and navy blue skate shoes over looking a city holding a pistol before the trailer showed the title paradise lost coming soon falco,peppy and slippy who noticed the movie came and watched it with fox and krystal the menu showed the two cops from the cover driving in a muscle car before it came to the root menu and with that a funky cop them just came up and fox pressed play

(so for spoilers this is my other story im working on fuzz just a little easter egg)

there is no such thing as a petty crime no minor infraction theres only the law FREEZE LAPD BANG,BANG thats me in the suit and sunglasses you see that guy im chasing I hate him and Im going to do everything in my power to stop him cause it's my job to stop him besides he crossed the line and when you cross the line your going down my name is john tanner and I'm a cop after the movie fox checked the clock and it read 6:42 am he thought he should get dressed but forgot his pilot suit was still on venom so until he could get them back he was stuck wearing the clothes he found in the hangar fox was ready to take a shower when he heard the intruder alarm go off everybody was startled they didnt know what to expect it was then when 5 soldiers dressed in a familiar armor to fox enter the room

Everybody hands in the air now one said Fox looked over and saw the corparal and two privates from when he was in the facility the corporal came up to fox and said to him

Did you miss us Mccloud he than bashed fox in the head with his machine gun and him and a few others started kicking him and beating him

Kratek's gonna have fun tonight boys the seargent said

NO krystal said she than hit the soldiers who were beating fox and got fox back to her and his teammates fox now had the look of fear and scared back in him

We would rather die than have him turned back to you filthy venomian dogs falco said

So this is the legendary pilot Fox McCloud said a voice

huh was everybodies reaction

stepping out of the shadows revealed a young ocelot cat twirling in his hand was a pistol and the cat was wearing a red beret mdu in black and wore a red scarf, boots and on the boot were spurs.

we meet at last

You your from the ocelot unit of veltro what's a gru soldier doing here

Soldier said the young cat

He's the ocelot commander

HA that's major ocelot to you and don't you forget it

McCloud is ours now get out of here said the seargent

an ocelot never let's his pray escape

What

with that the young cat then shot at every soldier in the room with lethat accuracy his hat even fell off his head while one soldier who was lucky enough to stay hidden was holding a box in his hands hid in falco's room

The cat looked at the wounded seargent and shot him in the face sending blood and brains on the floor fox jumped in shock out of all this even so he was in krystals arms she soon let him down

Can't say it is good to kill a comrade even if it is for the gru said the cat looking at fox giving a chill running down the vulpines spine you know said the cat im gonna enjoy killing you

Your outnumbered said falco

MEOW the cat said and with that 5 soldiers appeared wearing the same uniform as the cat carrying assault rifles a machine gun and a submachine gun

Technically your outnumbered so just hand over fox and we'll be on our way he than begins to taunt fox and humiliate him

you know you were lucky to survive most never make it out of course you just cried it out to your friends didn't you he and all the soldiers laughed sending fox's ears to drop down and tears to form in his eyes while his friends were building up in anger while fox deep down was building up anger as well

See said one of the ocelot soldiers he's gonna cry again

you know wheres your gun or your arwing oh that's right you don't have them anymore because now your plane is just a smoldering wreck HahaHa all of the soldiers laughed at fox this caused his hands to clench into fists his ears went back up and his teeth grit

Time to die said The cat with that he ejected the first bullet by hand but it jammed on him giving fox an oppurtuned moment to strike he put his arm around the ocelot's throat and threw him to the ground not expecting what would happen

MAJOR said on the soldiers

LEAVE THEM SHOOT HIM NOW

the soldier went to shoot fox but fox grabbed him and his gun and threw him across the room and flying into another soldier the other two were about ready to shoot fox when fox hit one of them the other soldier went to punch fox but fox avoided it and kicked the soldier square in the face the other soldier readied his gun about to shoot fox when fox used his claws to slash his face and knocked him out cold the ocelot was ready to stab fox with a knife when the vulpine grabbed him by the throat and took his knife

You know you had to know i have a bad side fox said looking at him with a serious tone

you ejected the first bullet by hand didn't you were sloppy trying to use a technique in the middle of a battle didn't work you were asking to have your gun jam on you and i saw you tend to absorb the recoil that's more of a revolver technique

you Filthy AAAAAAAAH

but that was some fancy shooting your pretty good

pretty... good

Fox then released the cat took his weapon and the cat ran off with his own soldiers out of the great fox meanwhile krystal sensed another presence on the greatfox not one of rage or anger but of a sweet and kind presence soon the soldier stepped out and revealed himself to the starfox team

(okay that is a long chapter and my fingers hurt so I am going to post this and go to bed so enjoy the chapter and good night)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 meet Andy

Hey im back with chapter 6 so enjoy

Chapter 6 meeting the warhawks

After the confrontation with the ocelot unit the young ghost company soldier revealed himself to the starfox team he wore an armor that consisted of black and dark grey digital urban camoflauge clothes a black kevlar vest and a helmet with instead of red lenses held yellow lenses he was carrying a box in his hands and was 18 years old he was a fox with a tan fur color and had blue eyes he put the box down and pushed it towards fox and all he said was

These were at the prison facility im just returning them he then took off his ghost company patch to reveal the same ACM logo from the 4 mysterious soldiers he then left with fox curious of what was in the box used the knife he took from ocelot opened the box to reveal his flight suit which was torn and his vest which was torn up as well along with his red scarf which was unscathed his blaster pistol and his red boots

Im gonna get changed he said he then took the box with him to his room and further examined it revealing a tablet and a laptop fox decided to change into his flight suit he put it on minus his shoulder pads and put on his scarf he then took the laptop and tablet with him and back to the living room and examined the laptop while his team watched fox was using the laptop and found a file marked X he then clicked it to reveal numerous files on a project called Project X he then looked at the tablet which contained a balance of 100,000,000 credits and with it a message said use this to get a new arwing and modifications speak with sgt mcsheen on lv 246

Mcsheen fox said out loud he then saw the coordinates marked on the tablet they were unknown coordinates fox went to the great fox control room punched them in and the hyperspeed took them far away from the lylat system and into a new galaxy called Solana

a few hours later

Fox was sitting in his commanders chair while everybody else was working at their stations the vulpine was still thinking about many things

_Who is MCsheen and that soldier and what's project X the ACM and Lv246 i don't know but maybe_ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice come on the intercom

Attention unknown craft you are in allied territory identify yourselves now or you will be engaged

We are here to see a Cody McSheen fox said

Wait that voice what is your name

Fox Mccloud

You have clearence prepare your craft for departure

Fox falco, slippy and krystal made their way to the hangar while peppy stayed and monitored from the great fox

Oh crap fox said

Fox what's wrong

I dont have my arwing i cant come

Your welcome to share mine fox krystal said

This got fox going red with blushing that you can see it through his fur

are you sure krystal he said bec... krystal then cut him off with a kiss and said

I dont mind after all now you can sit in my lap

This got fox blushing deeper and got him tongue tied

Come on soldier krystal said dragging the fox with her and into her arwing they then headed out into the ship near them that was as big as the great fox but had a more industrial design once they got inside they were greeted by 4 soldiers

Greetings Fox McCloud said the black fox who now was wearing a flight suit

Wait i remember you you were at venom

that's right staff seargent cody Mcsheen at your service he then gave fox a military salute and looked at his tattered clothes it seems you need clothes monty take mccloud here and get him a new flight suit dewce take the others to the bridge follow us

Armory

All right here i fixed your clothes up so now there as good as new monty said fox looked and saw that his flight suit and vest were just like new he then slipped them on along with his red boots and followed monty to the bridge where all of fox's team members who were strapped to chairs and now they tied fox up fox was wondering what was happening and saw cody had a black eye

Sorry for the restraints but your blue bird friend decided to attack me he said

It's allright fox said safety is necessary now tell us why did you bring us here

Eyeball

we brought you here is because the allies need your help in stopping an army cody

The army were fighting is called veltro they are an army that shows no demands and will kill to get what they want and what they want is to enslave all of solana for the last few weeks they got in touch with lylats venom remnants and supplied them with weapons and soldiers to hope that they could get allies in a different galaxy

okay but what does this have to do with you hiring us

We want you guys to help us take down the HYDRA squadron

Hydra squadron

yes they are just like starfox and one of their own members was responsible for your capture fox the team consists of Tj lanning,robert Mongomery, Aramoto and Kratek all very dangerous people they are just as deadly on foot as they are in the air with your current crafts you cant win a battle now follow me the soldiers untied them and followed cody and his team to the hangar where the starfox team were shocked to find their arwings different even fox was surprised to see his in new condition

Say hello to the x-04 arwing a modified version of the x 03 they are equipped with the latest in allied technology

are you sure they can stand up to veltros weapons

Hey man there now equipped with tactical smart missiles, phased plasma pulse turrets,rpgs, and sonic electronic ball breakers the armor can now withstand nuclear blasts it's awesome

thanks dewce now what do you say can you help us either way the money has been approved 100,000,000 credits for completion and you can get bonuses for bringing hydra squadron members alive

aaah why not seems fair to help a galaxy in need

thank you fox Welcome to the Allied Colonial Marines


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 learning about Solana and the battle for veldin

Lv246 mess hall

Hey Cody, yeah fox, what can you tell me about the solana galaxy if were going to help we need intel on planets.

The solana galaxy is comprised of many planets and is all run by the council and before you ask anymore questions i have more to say the council is like the cornerian government Solana is not just comprised of animals but other alien races such as lombax,krogan,turian, etc but one planet we haven't learned much about is a planet called tamriel in which a civil war is brewing between the imperial legion and the stormcloaks is there anything else you want to know about

Who are the imperial legion and the stormcloaks

They are actually an evolved species we've taken to calling them nords they are native to the planet and actually don't know of our existence they use swords,shields and wagons instead of allied tech

Why not go down to the planet surface and help them

Fox we cant just go down there and help them we can't let them know we exist it would break the walls of our world

Ohhhhhhh.

anyway its getting late and you should get some rest We'll contact the cornerian government and update them on the subject all right

All right

Fox then goes down to his room on the great fox changes into his pajamas and goes to bed and thinks about all of what he has learned today

The next day 7:00 AM

Fox wakes up fresh and rejouvinated glad he is free of the nightmares he then walks out of his room with the sound of his feet echoing against the walls he then gets out a box of cereal and eats wondering where his friends are until he finds a note

Fox

We decided to let you sleep in today hope you aren't mad also cody wanted to talk to you meet him on LV246's comm room Love krystal

Huhh wonder what it's for probably to give us a mission oh well

fox then goes into his shower and relaxes for a good 15 minutes he washed his fur with shampoo and cleaned his claws with bleach and a special claw cleaner he then spent 5 minutes to brush his fangs he then walks to his closet and gets his traditional khaki jacket his green flight suit(now i dont know what he wheres i think he wheres a futuristic flight suit or it might be pants and a shirt i dont know) black gloves and black boots along with his traditional red scarf belt and holster for his pistol and his flight helmet (for his helmet think of ratchets flight helmet from ratchet and clank)

LV246's comm room

understood general pepper admiral hare out

Hey guys did I miss anything

No fox I just called pepper and he gave us permission to operate in this galaxy and give him full reports of our missions peppy said

Okay so where is cody and his team

Were here

Whoah stealth camo that is awesome said falco

Thanks falco

So what are we all doing here fox said

Ok as we all know we hired you to help us win the war and I found out the only way to stop veltro is to get at it's source General mallick he is actually dead killed by monty at grozny grad but he was now appointed to a new leader a colneal named volgin we know him as thunderbolt anyway we'll tell you more later your first mission is on planet Veldin it's mostly a backwater planet but it is under attack by veltro forces so our objectives are to provide air support and lead the soldiers on the ground Starfox i want you in the air me and starhawk will provide ground support let's move out

Hey...

(starhawk these guys are mercenaries aaaaah forget it)

Fox and his teammates head for their arwings for those of you that don't know fox's team is wearing the same outfits as fox except the scarves

Fox enters his arwing and familiarizes himself with the new controls they then enter the planet's atmosphere and launch

This is fox mccloud all ships check in

This is Falco Im fine

Slippy here Im okay

Krystal here ready fox

Communications line is green foxhounds repeat do you read

Foxhounds here good to hear your voice fox said cody

All right let's provide air support

All right starfox here are your objectives

We need you to destroy the enemy aa guns we cant get supplies down here without being shot down next is you need to head to an enemy airbase and bomb it destroy all aircrafts and vehicles oh and we received reports that a head of the hydra is here as well Tj lanning the man who shot you down there is a 2000 credit bonus if you bring him back alive McSheen out

All right let's get rid of those aa guns

(now I wont describe the battles but hydra squadron battles I will )

All right mcsheen all aa guns are neutralized

Good job fox now all you need to do is get the airbase destroyed and your done all right

You got it starfox let's do this

After making their way to the airbase and destroying it fox get's a radio

Well well well if it aint fox mccloud you were lucky to survive dont even think about stopping us cause if you do im gonna bury you alive

So your tj lanning you shot me down in venom I think ill enjoy getting even yeah lets see you try

Cody we destroyed the airbase no sign of lanning anywhere

Ok seems he left the planet that's no matter anyway we just took the planet back veldin is now under allied control and we have given you 10,000 credits for payment

Keep it cody we fight for duty not money

I insist plus we have a suprise for you fox meet us at the great fox and we'll show you

Ok fox said confused

end of chapter 7


End file.
